1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a head acupuncture instrument, and more particularly to a head acupuncture instrument with electrode probes aimed at the acupuncture points for providing stimulating current to the acupuncture point in order to improve the acupuncture effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Acupuncture is a conventional Chinese medical treatment, which relates to piercing a patient's skin at an acupuncture point by a needle for stimulating the acupuncture point in order to achieve the remedial effect. A further form of acupuncture does not involve puncturing the skin, but instead stimulates the acupuncture point by movement or electricity.
In the 1940's, a Japanese inventor invented an "electric needle" related to provide electric current to the needle in order to increase the stimulating effect. Furthermore, in 1957, a French inventor, P. Nogier, invented an ear needle.
It is very difficult for a beginner to locate the exact position of a head acupuncture point, and it is unsafe to use a needle to puncture the head of a patient. For the above reasons, the electric probe is a really safe and effective manner of acupuncture. Because it is difficult to mount the electric probe on the scalp, as in the conventional acupuncture, the doctor has to handle the probes for a long time to gain the necessary skill.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a head acupuncture instrument to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.